La légende des cieux
by Oriel
Summary: Jusqu'à présent.... Mika-chan et Alexiel partent en mission. La pauvre, je la plains...
1. Prologue & Une nouvelle mission

**La légende des cieux** par Oriel  
NB: Titre possiblement temporaire

**[** 1. _Cette histoire est basée sur un jeu de rôles que mon amie et moi avons commencé cet été. Il y a donc quelques personnages inventés qui sont notre propriété exclusive. J'aurais aimé avoir eu l'honneur d'avoir inventé les personnages d'AS mais tout le mérite revient à la géniale Kaori Yuki *Oriel se prosterne à ses pieds*._ 2. _Ceci est la traduction de ma fic "Angel's Tale" publiée sur FF.net en anglais. En fait, c'est aussi une version améliorée. Tant pis pour les anglo!_ 3. _REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE! C'est très apprécié!_ **]**

===============================================

**Prologue **

Kami-sama a péri par la main du Messie lui-même. Mais il y a de cela des millénaires.

Depuis tout ce temps, le paradis n'a pas beaucoup changé. Alexiel est finalement revenue à son corps originel tout comme Jibrille et est devenue Grand Seraphin (puisque Rosiel et Metatron ont tout deux disparu). Mais le pouvoir revient vraiment au Grand Conseil, administré par les 12 anges du zodiaque. Le reste des anges ont - pour la plupart - tous gardés leur ancienne position au sein de la hiérarchie angélique.

Les relations entre le paradis et l'enfer ne se sont pas améliorées malgré la requête d'Adam Kadmon. Les deux nations sont constamment en train de s'attaquer mutuellement. C'est pourquoi Mikael et ses hommes continuent de patrouiller les frontières.

Par contre, le monde matériel, Assiah, a beaucoup changé. La race humaine a étendu son territoire à travers l'univers, découvrant ainsi de nouvelles civilisations intelligentes sur des planètes lointaines. Ces nouvelles espèces d'êtres vivants sont elles aussi le fruit des expériences de Kami-sama visant à créer l'être parfait. Mais le Créateur de toutes choses et ses anges ne font maintenant plus partie que des mythes et légendes racontés par les voyageurs...

===============================================

**Chapitre 1 - Une nouvelle mission**

_Ici, dans mon coeur, se rassemblent mes souvenirs de toi.  
Je les garde, sacrés, à l'abris de tous les autres.  
Ange..._

Il était assis, immobile, dans la salle froide et sombre, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Un seul mot résonnait sans arrêt dans sa tête: _// Pourquoi... //_

**** 

Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel, lui donnant une légère teinte dorée. Au même instant, dans son manoir de Yetzirah, l'Archange du Feu émergeait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il bâilla, s'étira et se frotta les yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de ramper hors du lit, son frêle mais tout de même gracieux corps encore enroulé dans les draps de satin noirs. Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa ses doigts engourdis à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_// Je déteste les matins...//_

Il se leva finalement et jeta un regard rapide autour de lui, essayant de trouver quelque choses à se mettre sur le dos parmi les divers items dispersés un peu partout sur le plancher de granit. En soupirant, il ramassa un débardeur, des pantalons de cuirs et de lourdes bottes, le tout en noir bien sûr, et les enfila rapidement. Il attrapa ensuite sa grande épée de feu et l'attacha solidement à son dos à l'aide de sangles de cuir.

En sortant de sa chambre, il prit quelques secondes pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Cheveux rouges, yeux ambre, petit et maigrichon... _// Je lui ressemble même pas... //_ Avec un doigt, il traça pensivement le contour du dragon-serpent pourpre tatoué de son torse jusqu'à sa joue. // Des jumeaux mal assortis qu'ils disent tous... // Ça le hantait toujours. Il secoua la tête furieusement et sortit.

Le Grand Conseil l'avait contacté la nuit précédente et lui avait confié une mission: il devait partir pour Assiah le plus tôt possible et trouver la source d'une puissance mystérieuse. Pendant plusieurs heures, le Grand Puissant avait argumenté avec ses supérieurs, clamant qu'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que ces pitoyables et ennuyeuses missions de routine. Mais le Conseil avait maintenu sa décision, et Mikael s'était ainsi vu forcé d'accepter. Il serra les poings. _// Ces connards vont payer pour m'avoir fait perdre mon précieux temps! //_

Il arriva bientôt dans un hangar où étaient gardés les merkabas et autres véhicules utilisés par l'Armée des anges. Il se tenait sur le bout des pieds, cherchant désespérément son partenaire au travers la multitudes de machines. Le fait d'avoir été assigné à un partenaire l'enrageait encore plus puisque cela montrait le manque de confiance du Conseil envers lui. Alors qu'il allait perdre patience, il aperçut enfin une personne drapée dans une longue cape brune à quelques 50 pieds de lui et se dirigea vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa portée, il agrippa un bout de la cape et la tira avec colère. Le capuchon tomba, révélant de longs cheveux acajou.

"Mais où t'étais passée?" il fit la moue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La jeune se retourna lentement. Son visage montrait qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par le tempérament de feu du rouquin.

"J'allais justement te poser la même question. Ça fait déjà une heure que je poirote ici---"

"Et alors? J'ai pas demandé à aller en mission! Et encore moins d'y aller avec TOI, _Alexiel_!"

Alexiel soupira et décida de ne rien ajouter. _// Comme nous devrons passer un certain temps ensemble, mieux vaut ne pas jeter de l'essence sur le feu. //_ pensa-t-elle en attrapant son sac sur le plancher poussiéreux.

"Allons-y."

****

Alexiel tremblait toujours alors qu'elle traversait la place du marché avec Mikael à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il lui avait vraiment foutu les jetons.

Ils avaient utilisés un merkaba pour passer à travers le portail et se transporter sur la planète Qoraskant où la mystérieuse force avait été localisée. Ça allait leur être utile pour se déplacer. 

Ou plutôt, ça _aurait_ pu l'être.

Effectivement, au grand malheur d'Alexiel, Mikael s'était révélé être un chauffeur d'une extrême imprudence. À peine étaient-ils arrivées sur la planète qu'ils avaient déjà percuté un énorme rocher en plein milieu d'un désert aride. 

"Pas la peine de t'énerver," dit Mikael en sortant du tas de ferraille fumant pour inspecter les dégâts alors qu'Alexiel le noyait d'injures. "Je vais tout réparer. Quelques coups de marteau ici et là, un peu d'huile, et il sera comme neuf, ton fichu merkaba."

Leçon #1: ne jamais faire confiance à Mika-chan lorsqu'il s'agit de réparer quelque chose.

Et ça, Alexiel l'apprit à ses dépens.

Le Grand Puissant avait essayé en vain de réparer leur véhicule pendant plus d'une heure... 

"Saloperie..."

... pour finalement péter les plombs ...

"PUTAIN DE MERDE TU VAS MARCHER OUI OU NON?!"

... et réduire ce qui restait du merkaba en un amas de cendre et de métal en fusion. 

"Mikael, s'il te plait, ARRÊTE!" le suppliait-elle depuis sa cachette, derrière un rocher. Mais il continuait à brûler tout ce qu'il voyait en gueulant comme un fou. "Il faut partir! Quand notre mission sera terminée, tu pourras brûler tout ce que tu veux. Mais là je t'en pris, arrête!"

L'archange du feu se retourna vers elle, la fixant d'un air meurtrier. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur étouffante de son aura autour d'elle.

"Euh, Mikael---"

"TA GUEULE! TU M'EMMERDES!" s'écria-t-il. Il brandit son épée dans les airs et la planta férocement dans le sol sablonneux. Il appuya son coude dessus et commença à reprendre son souffle, haletant bruyamment. Il se releva soudainement et se dirigea vers elle, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres tordues en un sourire à la fois sadique et satisfait. "T'as raison. Allons-y. Le plus vite nous accomplirons cette mission de merde, le plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi."

Alexiel haussa les épaules. _// Bah... c'est mieux que rien. //_

****

Mikael détourna quelques instants son attention du mini-ordinateur qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sentant le regard d'Alexiel sur lui.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?" dit-il en lui envoyant encore une fois son regard de tueur.

Elle se retourna vivement et fit mine d'être très occupée. Avec un soupir d'impatience, il retourna à la tâche. Il tripota quelques boutons et l'écran commença à se remplir de lettres et de chiffres. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal d'analyser le flot d'information. _// J'ai jamais été bon pour ça... merde! //_

Pourtant, après s'être creusé les méninges durant quelques minutes, il fit signe à Alexiel de s'approcher de lui. Elle fit alors quelques pas dans sa direction et se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour regarder l'écran. Elle ne comprenait que dalle à toutes ces données et ces voyants qui clignotaient.

"D'après cette chose, ce qu'on cherche est.... juste là." annonça-t-il sans grand enthousiasme, pointant vers un petit édifice délabré entouré de vaisseaux spatiaux.

Alexiel leva les yeux et dirigea son regard dans la direction indiquée. _// On dirait une sorte de restaurant ou de club... // _

"Argh! Pousse-toi!" gémit Mikael en poussant du coude sa partenaire, la faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées. "Je peux sentir ton haleine dans mon cou. C'est dégoûtant!"

Alexiel roula des yeux et secoua la tête, amusée.

"Tu changeras donc jamais, Mika-chan." Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le dit établissement.

"M'apelles pas Mika-chan!" grogna-t-il en fourrant le mini-ordinateur dans son sac. "Hey! Mais attends moi!"

===============================================

((Voilà, c'est déjà fini pour ce premier chapitre. Par rapport à la fic originale en anglais j'ai ajouté plus de dialogues entre Mika-chan et Alexiel. ^o^ J'espère que vous avez aimé. En passant, quelqu'un devrait m'enseigner comment jurer à la française. Je sens que je me répète constamment sur ce point... Enfin, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires svp! Merci!)) 


	2. Un mal étrange

**La légende des cieux** par Oriel

**Classé:** PG-13 pour langage et nudité >_>;

**Disclaimer:** Référez vous au premier chapitre puisque rien n'a changé depuis.

**Commentaires:** Pour répondre aux questions de mon public assez restreint, je dirai que oui, Lucifer est un des personnages principaux de l'histoire et en ce qui concerne les couples, vous verrez bien plus tard. Et je sais très bien qu'Alexiel n'est pas une mauviette. Mais c'est tout de même une femme sensée qui sait reconnaître le danger lorsqu'il y en a. De plus, même si on dit d'elle qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment, on apprend au tome 19 que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas... C'est ce qui conclu ces explications inutiles. Review please!

" ": dialogue  
/ /: pensée

===============================================

**Chapitre 2 - Un mal étrange**

De violentes rafales de vent soufflaient le long des dunes sablonneuse pour aller s'écraser sans merci dans le visage des deux anges, effaçant leur traces presque instantanément derrière eux, irritant leurs yeux et s'incrustant dans tous les pores de leur peau. Mais fort heureusement pour eux, c'était bientôt le crépuscule et la température du désert commençait tout juste à devenir plus supportable.

Alexiel et Mikael avaient trouvé la source de la puissance mystérieuse et, comme le leur avait demandé le Grand Conseil, ils l'avaient observée pendant quelques temps et pris de notes pour la Grande Base de Donnée des anges. Une fois en possession de ces informations, le Conseil pourra envoyer un gardien pour veiller sur le porteur de cette puissance. Une force comme celle qu'ils avaient observée, penchant soit vers le Bien ou vers le Mal, pourrait grandement affecter le fragile équilibre de l'univers. La mort inattendue d'un de ces rares êtres bénis pourrait en effet apporter destruction et chaos dans le monde matériel aussi bien que spirituel, d'où l'importance de les garder, eux ainsi que leur environnement direct, sous le stricte contrôle du Paradis.

Mikael s'arrêta de marcher soudainement et posa sa main au-dessus de ses yeux, jetant son regard pénétrant sur la vaste plaine de sable qui les entourait à l'infini, cherchant les restes de leur merkaba. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge alors que la brise froide et dure fouetta son visage encore une fois. Pour un instant, sa respiration fut bloquée par l'afflux de poussière dans ses poumons. Il toussota, racla sa gorge bruyamment et cracha sur le sol.

"On ne trouvera jamais ce stupide merkaba. Il fait trop sombre déjà. Et pour ce qu'il en reste de toute façon..."

Alexiel s'arrêta près de son partenaire et fixait silencieusement le soleil qui disparaissait au loin. Il avait raison. C'était inutile de continuer. Ils cherchaient déjà depuis des heures sans succès, dans l'espoir de retrouver l'équipement qui leur permettrait de se transporter au Paradis. Ses pieds étaient maintenant en compote et son corps engourdi se languissait pour un repos certes bien mérité.

"Bien. Arrêtons-nous ici dans ce cas. Fait un feu, il va bientôt faire froid... Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de contacter le Paradis pour qu'on nous envoie une équipe de secours."

Le rouquin se gratta la tête tout en contemplant d'un air abruti les terres arides qui s'étiraient dans toutes les directions et se perdaient au-delà de l'horizon.

"Et comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire un feu ici? Y'a rien à cramer."

Alexiel haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et sortit un émetteur de son sac.

"Comment le saurais-je? Je croyais que _tu_ étais le pro en matière de feu. Pardon, j'ai dû me tromper..."

"ARGH! LA FERME! Ou sinon c'est _toi_ que je brûle! Et ensuite je brûlerai tes cendres, et les cendres de tes cendres, jusqu'à ce que ton essence même ne fasse plus partie de ce monde! Je vais te montrer qui est le pro ici!"

L'Archange crachait toujours de vicieuses injures alors qu'Alexiel grimpait au sommet d'une dune avec son appareil de communication en bandoulière sur son épaule. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, il s'affaira à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de matériel combustible mais ne trouva que quelques bouts de bois secs et qui s'effritèrent presque aussitôt dans ses mains. Il fronça les sourcils gravement et tapa son menton du bout du doigt, perdu dans ses pensées.

Cette emmerdeuse d'Alexiel l'avait mis au défi. Il était _absolument_ impensable qu'il ne réussisse pas à allumer le brasier avant qu'elle ne revienne.

/ Hors de question. Jamais. /

Ou il serait à jamais humilié. Et à ça, il préférerait de loin la mort.

Puis tout d'un coup, son regard s'éclaira d'un éclair de génie et un sourire diabolique étira lentement les traits de son visage poupin.

"Eureka!"

De son côté, Alexiel essayait désespérément d'établir la communication avec le Paradis, mais celle-ci semblait brouillée par un champs magnétique. D'un air distrait, elle leva les yeux vers les trois lunes d'argent qui traversaient la voûte céleste.

/ J'essaierai encore demain. /

Pour le moment, elle était prise sur cette planète étrange, au beau milieu d'un désert, avec l'un, sinon _le_ plus violent et insaisissable ange qu'elle ait jamais connu.

/ Du calme, Alexiel. Ressaisie-toi. Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu peux très bien contrôler son tempérament. /

Elle répétait ses mots d'encouragement sans cesse dans sa tête lorsqu'une odeur immonde envahit ses narines et la sortit de sa transe. Alertée, elle se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir un énorme nuage de fumée noire venir dans sa direction. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer la mince silhouette de son partenaire de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Étranglée et suffoquée par les vapeurs toxiques, elle réussit enfin à traverser l'épais mur de fumée, protégeant ses yeux larmoyant avec son bras.

Et ce qu'elle vit alors manqua la faire s'étouffer de rire.

Mikael se tenait fièrement près d'un feu rugissant, presque complètement nu à l'exception d'un mince triangle de tissu noir noué autour de sa taille juvénile, ce qui était tout juste assez pour couvrir sa dignité et son derrière. Lui, continuait à jeter ses fringues dans les flammes orange vif. Les yeux d'Alexiel se fixèrent sur le dragon pourpre, dans toutes ses courbes sinueuses, qui mettait en valeur la perfection et l'étrange délicatesse de la musculature du jeune homme.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent souffla sur eux et souleva le pagne de Mikael, ses fesses rondes et fermes exposées devant une Alexiel plus qu'amusée. Rapidement, il se recouvrit, grommelant de nouvelles injures pour cacher son embarras. Il fixa Alexiel du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut finir de ricaner. Ses mains couvertes de suie étaient posées sur ses hanches salies et tenaient ses haillons en place. Puis il explosa enfin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes hein? Tu voulais un feu? Eh bien, tu l'as! T'es contente?"

Le sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle leva un sourcil d'un air moqueur.

"Tu sais, très cher Mikael, j'admire ton ingéniosité."

Sans attendre le nouveau flot d'insultes, elle retira sa cape et la lui tendit.

"Tiens. Couvre toi."

Il lorgna la cape durant quelques secondes d'un air mauvais, puis sans hésitation, l'empoigna et la balança, elle aussi, dans le brasier. Ils regardèrent tous deux les flammes dévorer le large morceau de tissu, leur seule protection contre le froid glacial de la nuit à jamais consumé, réduit en cendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, impuissante à la bêtise de l'archange. La mince robe de coton blanche qu'elle portait ne la tiendrait sûrement pas au chaud. Le soleil maintenant couché, la température avait baissé rapidement et approchait presque déjà le point de congélation. Des nuages de condensation sortaient de leur narines lorsqu'ils expiraient.

Lui souriait, exposant une rangée de dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

"Bah. On ne restera pas ici bien longtemps, hein? On va venir nous chercher d'ici quelques minutes, hein?"

"C'est ce que tu crois. Je n'ai rien pu faire ce soir, la communication était trop mauvaise. Espérons que ça s'améliorera demain. Maintenant, vaudrait mieux se reposer un peu."

Le sourire narquois s'effaça alors du visage du grand Puissant. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, fixant Alexiel, puis haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

"Bon.. Et bien alors, bonne nuit."

Mikael s'assit dans le sable, repliant ses jambes sur sa poitrine et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Le vent glacial soufflait toujours de la poussière dans son dos et envoyait des mèches de cheveux cramoisis danser dans les airs comme un feu sauvage.

Alexiel s'assied elle aussi devant le feu crépitant, le laissant pénétrer son corps et l'envelopper de sa chaleur réconfortante.

"Tu dois avoir froid comme ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Il rit.

"Qui ça? Moi!? Jamais de la vie!"

Mais en vérité, il trouvait que le sable était plutôt froid. L'air autour de lui l'était aussi. Il _avait_ froid. Et les flammes dansant en face de lui n'y changeait rien.

/ Merde. Je déteste le froid. /

Et il y avait aussi Alexiel qui le regardait d'un air bizarre, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres rouges.

/ Elle peut toujours rêver si elle croit que... /

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le son d'une voix féminine.

"Certain que t'as pas froid, Mika-chan?"

Il frissonna et essaya en vain d'empêcher ses dents de claquer.

"FAIS CHIER! M-m'appelles pas comme ça, p-puis j'ai pas froid! Merde!"

Alexiel soupira et se traîna lentement vers lui. Mikael lui jeta des regard aussi glacial que la température tout en essayant de ne pas trembler comme une feuille. Elle prit place à ses côtés et étendit ses bras autour de ses épaules. Étonnamment, il ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle tira son corps frigorifié contre le sien. À la place, il regarda au loin, évitant le regard de l'autre, blessé dans son orgueil et voyant cela comme une atteinte à sa virilité.

"Je n'ai pas froid."

Elle roula subtilement ses yeux, repoussant une mèche de cheveux acajou derrière son oreille.

"Mais moi, si."

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Son honneur était sauf. Il se blottit alors contre elle et l'enveloppa aussi de ses deux bras.

"D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir..."

Elle acquiesça et bailla, posant son menton de le creux du cou de l'archange, respirant le parfum sulfureux de sa peau diaphane.

/ Les hommes sont si prévisibles... /

****

Alexiel s'éveilla alors que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers ses paupières. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, toujours étendue dans le sable doux mais froid. Pendant quelques instants, elle essaya de se souvenir.

Du sable à perte de vue. Mikael, à moitié nu, couché en boule à ses côtés, dos à elle et la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

/ Oui, ça me revient... /

Elle se releva et s'étira. Amenant une main fine - qui aurait cru qu'elle avait déjà été souillée par le sang - à son visage, elle enleva la poussière de ses joues pâles. Puis elle jeta un regard sur son partenaire endormi, le secouant légèrement.

"Debout! Aller!"

En vain. Mikael ne remuait même pas.

Elle le secoua encore, plus fort cette fois, la tête rousse bougeant mollement d'un côté à l'autre. Il gémit de douleur à l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur son bras.

"Aller, paresseux! Debout! Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous protéger du soleil ici. Il faut partir avant qu'il nous tape dessus sans pitié."

Mais il restait toujours immobile et silencieux, comme s'il avait choisit d'ignorer les ordres d'Alexiel, ou peut-être comme s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y répondre. Alexiel l'agrippa par les épaules et le retourna face vers elle. Toujours engourdi de sommeil et de froid, Mikael n'y prêta aucune résistance. Il protégeait toujours son visage avec son bras et poussait des grognements sourds. Elle enfonça son doigt dans ses côtes à quelques reprises.

"Arrête!"

Sa réponse fut à peine audible. Elle redevint sérieuse, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux habituellement vides de toute émotion. Elle repoussa le bras de l'ange roux et eu un hoquet de surprise. Les joues du jeune homme étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux, contrastant avec la pâleur quasi-fantomatique du reste de son visage. Une langue chargée passait faiblement sur ses lèvres sèches et gercées.

"Mika-chan, est-ce que ça va?"

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son front brûlant.

"Mmmhmmm...."

"Ça veut dire quoi?"

L'archange se redressa soudainement, une main crispée sur son estomac et l'autre couvrant sa bouche, son visage tordu par la douleur. Il eut un haut-le-coeur.

"URGH!"

Alexiel eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de se qui se passait que déjà le Grand Puissant se retournait les entrailles sur le sable, les bras repliés autours de son corps frêle et frissonnant. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il eut terminé en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.

/ C'est étrange... /

Il était tombé malade si rapidement. De plus, il n'était pas courrant pour un ange de haute lignée comme lui de tomber malade, les pouvoirs astraux générés par leurs ailes leur servant de puissants anti-corps pour défendre leur système immunitaire autrement très fragile. Puis elle remarqua une marque bleuâtre, semblable à une piqûre, sur le cou du jeune homme. Pourrait-il s'agir d'un assassin?

/ Impossible! Pas ici! /

Elle aurait sûrement remarqué si quelqu'un les avait approchés durant la nuit.

/ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être alors? /

Alexiel s'agenouilla près de l'ange malade et le fit s'étendre sur le dos, posant sa tête brûlante de fièvre sur ses cuisses pour lui servir de polochon. Du revers de la main, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux écarlate qui collait à son front couvert de sueurs froides. Elle se pencha ensuite par dessus lui afin de le protéger du soleil qui commençait déjà à faire onduler l'air autour d'eux.

Ils _devaient_ être secourus, et vite! Ils n'avaient plus d'eau, pas plus de nourriture, ni même de vêtements, à l'exception de ceux qu'ils portaient déjà. Heureusement, Mikael était le gardien de l'élément du Feu, ce qui lui assurait une plus grande résistance à la chaleur oppressante du désert où ils se trouvaient. Mais elle avait bien peur que son état de santé pourrait s'aggraver rapidement. Il pourrait bien se déshydrater et mourir rapidement, ce qui entraînerait à coup sûr des conséquences désastreuses dans tout l'univers.

"Tiens bon, Mika-chan."

Abandonnant derrière elle un Mikael gémissant et à moitié conscient, Alexiel courut jusqu'au haut de la dune et pointa son émetteur vers le ciel, poussant distraitement quelques boutons sur le clavier électronique. Elle priait pour que ça fonctionne cette fois-ci. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente insoutenable, elle reçu finalement une réponse du Paradis et demanda à ce qu'on leur envoie immédiatement une équipe de secours.

Lorsqu'Alexiel revint enfin aux côtés de Mikael, ce dernier délirait presque. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, ses yeux étaient fermés et il agitait les bras et les jambes comme s'il était prisonnier d'un quelconque cauchemar. Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle dans une étreinte presque maternelle. Elle le sentait qui se calmait un peu à son contact. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour scruter l'azur, attendant le salut alors que l'astre céleste montait toujours plus haut, brillant de milles feux.

/ Je vous en pris, venez vite. /

Puis les yeux de l'archange se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et un bruit rauque s'échappa de ses lèvre entrouvertes. Elle sentit le corps frêle se ramollir contre le sien et la tête rousse bascula mollement vers l'arrière.

Alexiel posa son regard sur le visage chérubin de Mikael et pressa ses lèvres sur le dragon tatouée sur la joue pâle en espérant obtenir une quelconque réaction du Grand Puissant.

Mais celui-ci ne broncha même pas.


End file.
